Shadows Of Kalmari
by Notusingaccountplzdelet
Summary: I started this ages ago with a friend and found it recently. Enjoy!


Chapter 1: The New Beginning

The Human world…. It was destroyed, and humans ended themselves. The universal spiritual energy looks around trying to find something humans created to create as a reality when it comes across a game called…... Pokemon. You could catch monsters and battle  
with them, Happiness and sadness came out from battles. There were evil people but heroes to stop them, and both kids and adults loved them. The universal spirit decided to create the Pokémon world… until it came across another piece of Pokémon called  
Gijinkas, Humans who were half Pokémon and resembled the Pokémon whose DNA they had in their own DNA. The universal spirit saw this as a way for new humans to have fun with such a game while being able to be stronger and wiser this time. So it was  
decided, the universal spirit created an arceus gijinka and made sure that the legend played out like in the Pokémon universe except with all humans being Gijinkas. They had knowledge of past civilization and were able to recreate a status of society  
that benefitted the Pokémon Gijinkas. In fact they recreated all the Pokémon Regions and created new ones and well as special cities and villages. There was one special type of gijinka though. They weren't ditto gijinka and yet they were able to have  
their own gijinka forms and transform into any gijinka they defeated. These were called Legadai Gijinka. Now, all Gijinka evolved through experience and learning skills. You could count age but that was different from leveling up. Tribes of Gijinkas  
were created and most tribes made cities with councils while others made villages with two or more leaders. They picked up where the human years left off which is now forgotten. It is now the year 3035 as far as we know. My name is Shaytokun Okataki.  
I am now 16. When I was born I was an eevee, but my fur was blue. I was found to be an ice and normal type and I was dubbed a primal. Primal Gijinkas are Pokémon Gijinkas that can have different stats, movesets, and typings. There are two types of  
primal flames. They are Ornio and Blato. Blato Primals or Pure Primals have blue primal flames and their primal flame does what they want because the user is pure hearted and protected the ones they care for and love. The problem is they've apparently  
been extinct since one year after the universe was created by the original arceus who still lives to this day but no one knows where he is. All we know is that the Legendary Council as they are called are the Legendary Pokémon Gijinka that created  
our world in the image of the Pokémon Games humans once had. We've recreated the towns and even made gyms with leaders and were able to find and recreate the video games humans had and work on new ones as well in spare time. It's amazing and extraordinary  
to us how humans had to live without the power of Pokémon. Anyway Ornio Primals (pronounced "or Ni (like ni in nine) o) or Corrupted Primals have orange primal flames and their primal flame corrupts them with evil and makes them do evil things.  
When I was a child everyone thought I was going to be evil so they stayed away from me except at school unless it was class. Now, in high school, people don't know if I'm actually going to have an ignited flame and be evil or what will happen but  
they still bully me. If only they knew my flame is blue, and my intentions are to protect those I care for.

?: Hey isn't that Shayto?  
?: Yeah, what's he doing?  
?: He's training Kotami.  
Kotami: Well I wasn't sure Kyrain.  
?: The freak's still training?  
Kyrain: He's not a freak Justin  
Justin: Well I guess whatever you say princess  
?: Leave her alone… She's allowed to have an opinion  
Justin: Hmm? Raizen? Oh, well I mean… I guess but we all know Shayto is a freak  
Raizen: what I see is a lucky eevee gijinka.  
Kotami: What do you mean?  
Raizen: if he evolves into umbreon, espeon, or any other eeveelution that isn't glaceon, he'll have a unique dual typing. He could go Electric/Ice, Fire/Ice, Water/Ice like Lapras, Dark/Ice like Weavile, Psychic/Ice like Jynx, Grass/Ice like Abomasnow,  
or Fairy Ice. I know not all of them are totally unique but in his case, they are all unique because of his possible movesets.  
Justin: I never thought of it that way.  
Kyrain: He is lucky

I look over and see the four of them talking and then go back to training. I use Iron tail and spin then use quick attack, but that's when I learn frost breath. I take a breath and the air around freezes into an icicle. I look shocked and so do the kids  
watching me. Then out of nowhere, a flash cannon attack almost hits me. An Aegislash Gijinka comes out and grabs the girl behind me, her name is Kyrain. I recognize the Aegislash as the wanted Primal named Ausumai.

Ausumai: No one moves or I kill the girl. I want everything you kids have on you.  
Raizen: Kyrain! Giv-  
Ausumai: Don't move or she dies!  
Shayto: Is that so?  
Kotami: Stay out of this freak!  
Shayto: I don't have to!  
Kotami: huh?  
Shayto: I'm going to protect Kyrain and all of you. Shadow Ball!  
Raizen: Wait what?!

I store up shadow energy and that's when it happens, my flame burns and swirls around me, my right eye is pure blue and has been pure blue since I was born. There was darker blue with a special swirl to make a pupil and special insignia for a special  
eye. It's my temporal eye. I can see into the future at will but I can only control it enough to see what my opponent will do next. The flames surround me with a blue outline and I look at Ausumai. Raizen opens his eyes wide while the other two have  
their jaws drop.

Shayto: You, You're the wanted Primal Ausumai aren't you?  
Ausumai: Y-Yeah! What kind of trick is this?! Blato Primals, their extinct!  
Shayto: That's a lie… I'm alive, aren't I? Now, let the girl go. Me… You… Primal versus Primal. What do you say?  
Ausumai: Yer out of yer league, kid! But if you say so.

Ausumai lets Kyrain go and she runs back to Raizen who holds her and then tells Kotami to go get a teacher. Other students start to see as there was a special school festival going on outside and so Kotami runs towards their direction screaming about  
a fight. The teachers hear and get the Principal but then Kotami tells them what's going on and they call the police. It's made up of Arcanine, Growlithe, Electrike and Manectric Gijinkas. In the meantime, The Aegislash throws a sacred sword at me  
and I dodge and then land the shadow ball on him sending him back some. Then I use frost breath to freeze the ground around us and start skating on it. Ausumai throws a few flash cannons at me and misses and I throw another shadow ball and knock him  
down again. I then go for an Iron tail hoping it'll be at least enough to make him dizzy and then I can knock him out with one final shadow ball. I go for the Twirling Iron tail and hit him but then he grabs my tail and uses night slash which blasts  
me back. I cry out in pain and cough up some blood. He cut me in the chest making direct skin damage. I then get up and look at him as I start glowing. Raizen and Justin go to help me but Kyrain stops them and shakes her head.

Kyrain: He can do this. I know he can.  
Shayto: I won't back down and I won't let my friends down!  
Raizen: Are you… no… that look in his eyes…. And that glowing!  
Justin: Lucky Bastard… he's evolving!

I evolve into something sweet, An Arctic Umbreon Gijinka. And that's not all, my moveset changes from quick attack, frost breath, iron tail, and shadow ball to Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Calm mind, and Moonlight. Seeing I have better Stamina and Physical  
defense I need more special defense so Calm Mind will help and Moonlight will help me heal in battle. The teachers get to the scene in time to see me use Dark pulse on Ausumai. Now I'm taller, I have a blue Umbreon tail and ears with silver rings  
and blue hair with a red left eye with a black pupil like umbreon. My clothing changed too so I had new gloves, a shirt with an ice shard like Lucario with his metal shards and the gloves have ice shards and so did my new boots. I have a blue hoodie  
with a blue shirt that matches the design which as the rings for umbreon. I take the hoodie off and put it in my bag then turn to see everyone. They all look in awe as I smile while a defeated Ausumai is taken into custody. The main officer Jenny  
looks at me and asks a teacher if I should be taken too when Raizen and Justin back me up.

Raizen: No! Do not take Shayto! He saved our lives and He's a Blue Flame Primal!  
Justin: Please, you gotta believe us Officer Jenny!  
Jenny: Is this true Kris?  
Kris: Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. Shaytokun Okataki is indeed a rare blue flame primal…. I can't believe it myself...

Everyone looks to see my flame still burning and then I finally pass out as my flame lowers and disappears. Kyrain catches me before I hit the ground and looks at me. Then she and Raizen take me to the schools nurses' office. They stay there with Kotami  
and Justin. The news about what happened gets around and many are shocked including my parents. The High council of the city gets word and starts to travel to the school. Anyway, Raizen, Kyrain, Kotami, and Justin all stay nearby. I breathe slowly  
and am still unconscious. Then about a half hour later, I finally wake up. I sit up and look around. There's no one here. That's when a girl named May who is a Zorua Gijinka comes in to check on me while the others left.

May: Huh? Oh my gosh you're awake!  
Shayto: W-what happened? Where are the others?  
May: Everyone has been at the school doing extra classes and worrying about you…  
Shayto: Why me? I'm a freak remember?  
May: No you aren't! a-and I'm jealous of your typing!  
Shaytokun: W-wait what?

May blushes at what she said because she's embarrassed. I giggle a little and she gets mad at me. I look over and smile as she looks angered.

Shayto: I'm surprised of the change, from freak to what?  
May: You saved Kyrain, defeated the wanted criminal Ausumai, and we know you're a blue flamed pure primal!  
Shayto: So, You guys only like me because of that?  
May: No. We like you because of that and who you are. You did more than most of us and worked harder than all of us and we feel we should give you a chance  
Shayto: Thank you…. That means a lot to me

I go to get us and I realize that Ausumai broke my leg. I go to catch something when May catches me and blushes. I look into her eyes and she blushes more then I smile. She helps me sit down and then she grabs the crutches that were left here for me if  
I woke up. I start hopping down the hall on the crutches and go into the gymnasium with May. The lights are dark, but I sense people around. Then the lights go on. The Council of our city and the parents of Kotami, Kyrain, Raizen, and myself are all  
there. I look at them all as they all have smiles on their faces and The leader of our council, Mikio Tonashi; a Darkrai gijinka and father to darkrai gijinka Raizen (yes the very same), greets me.

Mikio: Thank you for gathering with all of us here on this occasion as we celebrate a majority of things. We start with our hero, Shaytokun Okataki! He not only saved my sons girlfriend, my son, and his friend, He also defeated an S Class Criminal! Aegislash  
Gijinka, Ausumai Kaminari  
Shayto: Mr. Tonashi? If i may, I'm not that much of a hero… I just wanted to protect people i cared about….  
?: Care….About?  
Mikio: Quiet, Sunaki, let the boy speak.  
Shayto: I'm not just a primal…. PRIMAL FLAME BURN!

My primal flame sparks and bursts in a ring around me before forming a blazing blue aura around me. Everyone around me gasps then cheers as if a championship battle was just won and we just got a new pokemon champion. The who council and Mikio are all  
shocked as my blazing blue aura glows around me and I look over to them with a big smile with my fangs showing. Everyone cheers more as the first Blato primal in over 500 years has been born. I try to be modest as the council talks about me like I'm  
some hero. I know it won't mean I'm some big shot but I will still do what i want to do. Protect everyone I care about… 


End file.
